sveaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Intent
Inspiration: s. Intent is a battle mechanic in some games in the Svea series. Svea's ability to sense the truth manifests as sensing the intent of enemies. Whenever an enemy AI plans to use an ability, it may use it via an Intent. Abilities used by the enemy via Intent are increased in potency, and the player will be notified of the ability, its target(s), its impact on the ally/team, and how much time is left. When an intent is active, the enemy will not change its behavior, and it is up to the player to find the best way to mitigate its impact. Status effects are more potent on enemies during Intents, allowing for a consistent method of dealing with them. Certain abilities may only be used via Intent, such as a large restorative ability used on itself, which the player is able to mitigate with ↓Support↓. Damaging abilities can be mitigated by decreasing the damage dealt with ↓Damage↓ on the enemy and/or ↑Defense↑ on the target(s), altering aggro to change the target(s), or inflicting topple or a similar debilitating status ailment on the enemy to prevent their actions. Abilities used via Intents may target any unit(s), regardless of current aggro levels; aggro inflicted during the Intent may force the ability to change target(s), but this requires a large amount. :Pending: Alternatively, focus on the status negation effects instead? Example * The enemy Leolarvae initiates an Intent. * The selected ability is Self-Heal, able to restore the health of Leolarvae from 400 back up to 800. * The party inflicts ↓Support↓ to a duration of 80. * This, due to status effects being enchanced during Intents, means that the restorative effect of Self-Heal is reduced to 100. Discussion # #* In which way is status ailments more effective during Intents? #** If the efficiency of ailments are enhanced, then all previously inflicted ailments are also enhanced? This may not be ideal. #** Making it easier to inflict ailments during this period may be better. #** What to do with the ailments after the Intent? Overpowered if they remain exactly like that. #** One way to do it is to treat all ailments inflicted during Intents separately, i.e. they vanish after the Intent. #** Another is to specifically and only enhance consumable ailments that negate. #* Weaken Contact – The next contact standard ability used is weakened by x. Consumed. #* Weaken Projectile – The next projectile standard ability used is weakened by x. Consumed. #* Weaken Hyper – The next Hyper ability used is weakened by x. Consumed. #* Alternatively, consumable status augments (might be more interesting due to needing to prioritize targets to protect): #* Shield Contact – The next contact standard ability hit by is weakened by x. Consumed. #* Shield Projectile – The next projectile standard ability hit by is weakened by x. Consumed. #* Shield Hyper – The next Hyper ability hit by is weakened by x. Consumed. # #* Players can utilize Intents in PvP? #* Basically just an enhanced version of an ability, at the cost of not being able to use it right away, it having a "charge time" that is larger than its time cost, as well as the enemy being notified of it. #* It might not have much of an impact due to all the drawbacks, but it could be fun? # #* In real-time games, enemies can auto-attack while their Intent is active, but obviously other abilities may not be used?